1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the building construction and related trades and, more particularly, to an improved convertible support pad apparatus for ensuring the proper and safe distribution of weight loads and stable footing upon an underlying generally level or sloped working surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the building construction and related trades, it is important to provide the means for the construction worker to work safely and efficiently upon underlying sloped or generally level surfaces, such as, for example, inclined and flat roofs, and all types of terrain.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,104,575 B1 issued Jan. 31, 2012, to Bancroft, a support pad apparatus is provided for ensuring the proper distribution of weight loads comprising, for example, the gross weight of the construction worker, the worker's tools and/or equipment and construction materials, and stable and secure footing on a variety of surfaces, though usually while the worker is operating on moderately inclined and especially heavily sloped roof surfaces.
In the prior art, in addition to Bancroft, is U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,842 B2 issued Dec. 10, 2002 to Emmons, which is directed to a traction pad for use in roof-related repairs of a sloped roof. The device includes a traction pad for maneuvering on a roof and contains a base layer, a traction layer, and at least two traction cross members and two end members. The base and traction layers are preferably rectangular in shape. The bottom surface of the base layer engages the roof surface, with the traction layer attached to the top surface. At least two traction cross members are attached to the top surface across its length. The two end members are attached adjacent the ends of the two traction cross members. The top surface of the traction layer is typically covered with a paint containing sand to provide improved traction.
The Emmons invention has several drawbacks, as follows: the cross members, because their configuration is triangular, and more particularly because the shape of the apex of the triangle is too sharp, do not provide reliable footing when the traction pad is disposed upon underlying steep surfaces. Thus, the cross members are unsafe. Further, workers will most certainly find it uncomfortable and even painful to kneel down or sit upon the traction pad, particularly the apex of the cross members, when circumstances may require or compel them to do so. Also, the handle openings projecting from the top sides of the two end members, because they present a risk to the worker, who might trip or stumble over them, are inherently hazardous. The Emmons invention is also a relatively complicated apparatus requiring the assembly of at least seven separate components and twenty-five to thirty screws and bolts to secure all the connections.
Also a part of the prior art is U.S. App. Publication No. 2003/0037990 A1 directed to a pad providing protection, safety and stabilization to a worker on a sloped surface, which has the added benefit of protecting the sloped surface itself. The pad is flexible to effectively grip or attach itself to a sloped surface, and contains a multitude of indentations or footholds on the upper surface for engagement of the worker's shoes to provide stability.
The disadvantages of the prior art devices are numerous, as follows: none have the significant structural reinforcement that is embodied in the improved support pad apparatus of the present invention; and, none embodies the convertible or the several other important novel features of the present invention, all of which contribute to the improvement of the construction worker's footing and balance, when working on a variety of underlying surfaces. These include conventional sloped roofs, level surfaces or terrain, such as a flat roof, or surfaces consisting of exterior hardscape, sloped or level. Not until the conception and reduction to practice of the improved support pad apparatus herein has a device addressed these and so many other significant shortcomings prevalent in the prior art.